


Howl?

by cornflqke



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle
Genre: Cute, F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflqke/pseuds/cornflqke
Summary: Y/n stumbles upon the mysterious wizard stuffing his face with bread in your kitchen.
Relationships: Howl Pendragon/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Howl?

**Author's Note:**

> ok so literally no context before and after this scene except they've met before –– might finish/add to it at a later date :)

You held the broom like a sword. He stared back, cheeks full of bread and blue eyes glinting with mischief. 

He flashed a toothy smile. You swung. 

“Hey!” He yelped, jumping back. In the dim light of the flickering candle on the bench top, all you could see of him were legs. Long, lanky, flailing as I battered him with the broom. Going around the central bench, you both danced in a strange circle as you tried to shoo him out the door and he continued to giggle and squeal at your prods and whacks. He tripped over a bag of flour on the floor and was sent skittering over the cobblestones. “Just here for some bread! No need to pull out the massive assault weapons ma’am!”  
You stopped mid-swing, eyes widening at the blond on the floor, his long arms held above his face to shield himself. 

“Howl?”

He lowered his arms with a grin. Earrings swinging back and forth, glinting in the dim light. You let out a breathy chuckle, amazed. 

"Y/n." He giggled as you leant down to help him up. “Is this how you greet all your guests?” 

“No, just the ones that sneak in and steal our food like rats!” You swatted him on the arm. The white blouse he wore hung loose off his slim frame, his coat having fallen off during the skirmish. He laughed, flinching at your strike. “What are you doing here?”

He collected his pink coat from the floor and dusted it off. “Came to see you.”

You arched an eyebrow, folding your arms. Though it was difficult to see him in the dark, those gem-like blue eyes still sparkled like no other – it was a wonder how you didn’t recognise him at first glance. Admiring how his soft features flickered in the warm candlelight, you hated how entranced you were by his simple beauty. Nothing like the tales the girls at the market and shops spread around. 

Noticing your prolonged gaze, Howl flashed a cheeky grin, running a hand through his silky hair. You snapped out of it, reminding yourself of what a nuisance he was. 

“Did you get what you needed?” You huffed, moving around the bench to clean up the mess he’d made of the bread tin. 

“Nope,” He leant over the bench, eyeing you carefully with an absent smirk on his lips. "Feel like going on an adventure?"


End file.
